militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
95th Ohio Infantry
The 95th Ohio Volunteer Infantry (or 95th OVI) was an infantry regiment in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 95th Ohio Infantry was organized at Camp Chase in Columbus, Ohio and mustered in for three years service on August 19, 1862 under the command of Colonel William Linn McMillen. The regiment was attached to Cruft's Brigade, Army of Kentucky, Department of the Ohio. 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, XV Corps, Army of the Tennessee, to December 1863. 1st Brigade, 1st Division, XVI Corps, to December 1864. 1st Brigade, 1st Division, Detachment Army of the Tennessee, Department of the Cumberland, to February 1865. 1st Brigade, 1st Division, XVI Corps, Military Division West Mississippi, to August 1865. The 95th Ohio Infantry mustered out of service at Louisville, Kentucky on August 19, 1865. Detailed service Moved to Lexington, Ky., August 20. Battle of Richmond, Ky., August 29–30. Regiment mostly captured. Exchanged November 20, 1862. Reorganizing at Camp Chase, Ohio, until March 1863. Left State for Memphis, Tenn., March 25. Moved from Memphis, Tenn., to Young's Point, La., and Ducksport Landing March 29-April 1. Operations against Vicksburg, Miss., April 2-July 4. Moved to join army in rear of Vicksburg, Miss., May 2–14. Mississippi Springs May 13. Baldwyn's Ferry May 13. Jackson May 14. Siege of Vicksburg May 18-July 4. Assaults on Vicksburg May 19 and 22. Expedition to Mechanicsburg May 26-June 4. Advance on Jackson, Miss., July 4–10. Siege of Jackson July 10–17. Camp at Big Black until November. Expedition to Canton October 14–20. Bogue Chitto Creek October 17. Ordered to Memphis, Tenn., November 12, and guard Memphis & Charleston Railroad near that city until February 1864. Lafayette, Tenn., December 27, 1863 (detachment). Expedition to Wyatt's, Miss., February 6–18. Coldwater Ferry February 8. Near Senatobia February 8–9. Hickahala Creek February 10. Duty at Memphis until June. Sturgis' Expedition from Memphis to Ripley April 30-May 9. Sturgis' Expedition to Guntown, Miss., June 1–13. Brice's or Tishamingo Creek, near Guntown, June 10. Davis Mills June 12. Smith's Expedition to Tupelo, Miss., July 5–21. Camargo's Cross Roads, near Harrisburg, July 13. Harrisburg, near Tupelo, July 14–15. Old Town or Tishamingo Creek July 15. Smith's Expedition to Oxford, Miss., August 1–30. Abbeville August 23. Moved to Duvall's Bluff, Ark., September 1. March through Arkansas and Missouri in pursuit of Price September 17-November 16. Moved to Nashville, Tenn., November 21-December 1. Little Harpeth December 6. Battle of Nashville December 15–16. Pursuit of Hood to the Tennessee River December 17–28. At Eastport, Miss., until February 1865. Moved to New Orleans, La., February 9–22, then to Mobile Point, Ala. Campaign against Mobile, Ala., and its defenses March 17-April 12. Siege of Spanish Fort and Fort Blakely March 26-April 8. Assault and capture of Fort Blakely April 9. Occupation of Mobile April 12. March to Montgomery April 13–26. Duty there and in the Departments of Alabama and Mississippi until August. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 276 men during service; 1 officer and 58 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 2 officers and 215 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel William L. McMillen * Lieutenant Colonel Jefferson Brumback - commanded at the battle of Nashville Notable members * 1st Lieutenant Oliver Colwell, Company G - Medal of Honor recipient for action at the battle of Nashville, December 16, 1864 * Private Otis W. Smith, Company G - Medal of Honor recipient for action at the battle of Nashville, December 16, 1864 * Major William Robert Warnock - U.S. Representative from Ohio, 1901–1905; commander of the Ohio Grand Army of the Republic, 1913–1914 See also * List of Ohio Civil War units * Ohio in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Ohio Roster Commission. Official Roster of the Soldiers of the State of Ohio in the War on the Rebellion, 1861–1865, Compiled Under the Direction of the Roster Commission (Akron, OH: Werner Co.), 1886-1895. * Reid, Whitelaw. Ohio in the War: Her Statesmen, Her Generals, and Soldiers (Cincinnati, OH: Moore, Wilstach, & Baldwin), 1868. ISBN 9781166503925 * Roster, Surviving Members of the 95th Regiment, O.V.I., October 17, 1916 (Columbus, OH: Champlain Press), 1916. ;Attribution * External links * Ohio in the Civil War: 95th Ohio Volunteer Infantry by Larry Stevens * National flag of the 95th Ohio Infantry (probably an unofficial first issue) * National flag of the 95th Ohio Infantry * Regimental flag of the 95th Ohio Infantry * Guidon of the 95th Ohio Infantry * Another guidon of the 95th Ohio Infantry * 95th Ohio Infantry monument at Vicksburg Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Ohio Civil War regiments